Back In The Day
by JmPotter
Summary: Chapter One...Lily finds out shes a witch..how will she and her family react and why is james so compeled to prank her? Sirius, Eleven, and already likes girls...james not so much yet.


Back In The Day

Chapter 1: A letter, A prank and A friend.

Lily Evans was lying on her bed. Wondering what she was going to do to her sister because she was being mean to her again and had run off with her little friends to the park. She felt all alone. She was only eleven. Why did her sister have to hate her so much? She had dark red wavy hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, which made other girls jealous. She didn't have any friend's people though she looked to old and was to smart for them. She just wanted a change, a new beginning.  
Just then an owl swooped in her bedroom window and that would change her life. Lily looked at the owl and it had a letter tied to its leg.  
She carefully untied it and took it off. It read ...

Dear Miss. Evans You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
Someone will be at your house momentarily to explain what this means ...

Well thought lily this wasn't exactly what she was thinking when she thought she wanted a change, but this could work. She brought the letter down to her parents who had just opened the door to a man wearing what looked like a dress.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I am Harold Potter and I'm here on be half of Albus Dumbeldore, I am here to explain to you about your daughter Lily. She is a special girl. She's is a witch." Said Mr. Potter.

Lily sat on the ste to what her parents and Mr. Potter were talking about. They seemed to be hours. The More she found out the more she wanted to go. She couldn't help but think her life was going to be better.

"I don't know about this Violet, I mean how can lily be...be...well...a witch," said her dad.

"Robert I think if lily is, she needs to be with people like them and to learn, this man has not come and wasted half his day here to tell us all about his people to just leave. I think we should ask lily and if she wants to go, we should give it a chance. Maybe I should have told you but...my aunt was a witch...my Aunt Rose and she told me but I have long forgotten it ...till just now. Lets ask Lily if she wants to go." Replied Violet.

" YES, yes ...I want to! I reallllllllyy do! Can I daddy please please! " Lily screamed stepping off the stairs and running into the kitchen...

"I suppose, Lily." Robert said as lily jumped on him.

"Well then we will have to go to Diagon Ally to get her school supplies her term starts September 1st, I am taking my son, James, and my daughter Jennifer, the day after tomorrow. we could all go together, I think," looking at Robert for conformation.

"Why not. Lily should like to know some one before she gets to this school" He said.

Just as he said this the door opened and a very tall, bony girl, with short dark brown hair walked in the house. She look at the Mr. Potter with a look of utter most disgrace when she saw what he was wearing.

" Huh... hi ... may I ask why you are wearing a dress?" Said this girl.

"Petunia, be polite! This is Mr. Potter and he is here to tell us about your sister, she's going to be going to a Witchy school." said Violet,  
half smiling at her other daughter.

"Riiight Mum as were in the school subject, I was thinking since lily is going to be coming to my middle school, I t go with you guys to pick out her cloths, I don't want people to think we live in a ditch after all, she should look nice, she always looks so...so- "said petunia obviously not believing her mother.

"Pets, no I am not going to your school. Look for real. I am a witch.  
Look at this Pets! Look." Said lily stepping back from her father and handing petunia the Hogwarts letter.

"Umm Petunia, is it, this is a wizards robe not a dress." Said Mr.  
Potter quietly.

Petunia looked lividly at Lily and then at Mr. Potter and did what none of them had expected, fainted. When petunia awoke she didn't speck to anyone and just walked out of the room and lily thought she heard her mumble freaks.

"She'll come around." Said Violet.

Lily went to bed that night dreaming of her newfound life with witches and wizards. When she woke up the next day, she went in to Pets room and sat on her bed.

" Pets you know this isn't a bad thing, I'll be happy," said lily.

"Get- off- my-bed, you're not my sister and if anyone asks we don't know each other. Lily Evans if you go to that place I'll never forgive you and mark my words I wont have a sister if you leave." Replied Petunia.

Lily got up and walked away. Where would she go from there? And thought, well I never really liked her anyway. I'll be a witch and show her, I'll be better then she ever will be!  
That day all Lily could think about was hogwarts. She read the letter and the supplies list over and over. Lily was looking at what she could bring and saw that she could buy an owl, a cat or a toad. Lily seeing that ran down the stairs to her mother.

"Mom when we go to buy my stuff tomorrow can I get a magical pet? It says on the list I can bring them to Hogwarts with me! And I want to get an owl! An owl brought me my hogwarts letter I bet we use them for the post! I could send letters to you everyday; it would be like we weren't even apart! Pleasssse mom!" she said this all in one breath,  
looking at her mother in pleading eyes.

"We'll see, we can look at them tomorrow. We still have a lot to learn about all of this." said violet. Lily hearing this gave her mom a great big hug and said thanks and ran back up to her room.

Meanwhile at the Potters manner a boy named James was very upset.

"Dad I'm not going to go with that girl and her family to diagon ally!  
Sirius and me are going together. We already said we would. Come on dad." said James.

Come on it'll be fun, and you'll have fun. You can show her around.  
This is all new to her. You can go with Sirius anytime." Said Harold.

"Fine... but ... if I have to go then Sirius is going with me." James replied quickly

"Agreed" said Harold.

James was not to happy about this at all. He wanted to go with his best friends, Sirius Black so they could pull some pranks. But the way things were looking, he would be with some to-be-huffelpuff girl who will think they are best friends because they went shopping together.

"James, Harry dear, it's dinner time" called a dark brown haired women walking in to the room. A black haired girl about the age of nine follows

"Just a minute Loretta" said Harold to his wife. "And Jenny will you please help ur mother set the table." He winked at his daughter

"Ok daddy." and they left the room.

"James...I don't want you to make a bad impression on these people.  
This will be their first wizarding experience and I don't want any pranks" said James father in a warning kind of tone.

"Why Mr. Potter you're making it sound as if we can't have any fun tomorrow!" said a dark brown haired boy as he entered the room.

"Well Sirius you have to behave yourself tomorrow because I am have a muggle-born witch and her family come along with us. Are you eating over?" replied Harry

"If it's ok with you, that is. I'd rather be here then at my house.  
Just flooed over. Soooo this muggle-born girl... tell me about her"  
Said Sirius in an innocent voice. "What's she look like?"

Harry replied, "she's a little shorter then James, her hair is deep dark red and she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen for a child. Almond shaped, emerald colored eyes. She seem fairly bright might be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffandor. I don't think she'll be a slitherine, no I think not.

Humm said a voice in Sirius's head, humm not to bad, can't wait to meet this girl.

James was also thinking along these lines when his father described the girl but he, unlike Sirius, didn't like girls yet. But they might become friends, might.

"Your dinner is getting cold boys" Loretta had came back into the room.

"Do you mind if I stay till tomorrow? I don't really feel like going back home, if you know what I mean." Sirius asked timidly.

"Of course dear, you will always have a room in this house. You're like a seconded son to me, which has to go home every once in a while. If it where up to me you would live with us!" said Loretta. Looking at both boys, then at Harry she added, "Harry are you going to let these boys have fun tomorrow? Because if your not then I just might have to come with you, and make sure they do! Besides jenny wants to look around the book store!"

"Yes dear, well shell we get to our dinner then" and they all left for the dinning room to eat.

The next day came sooner then expected. Lily got up bright and early. She took a shower and dried her hair. Lily looked into the mirror at herself and new for the first time in her life she would fit in. Although lily was only eleven, she had developed at a young age and looked more of the age or 14 or 15. She put on some jeans and a t-shirt and set off down the stairs to get some breakfast. Lily was pouring some orange ice and all of a sudden there was a "crack" and a knock at the door. Lily walked to the door, their stued Mr. Potter.

"What was the noise? It made me spill my orange juices!" asked Lily

"Oh don't worry about that, I had only apperated here, it makes a bit of noise. Well, I see your up, I have just come to tell you that you will have to take the London underground to diagon ally, we can meet at a place called the leaky caldron. Me and my wife, son and daughter and my sons friend Sirius Black will be there waiting for you. I have the direction wrighten down on this sheet of partchment."Said Mr. Potter.

"Oh well thank you I can't wait, I am so excited! This is all so new to me. I hope I fit in. what time are we meeting you?"Asked Lily.

"Lets see, it's 7 now how's 10? Sounds good, ok well tell your parents hi for me. I must get back," lily nodded and with that he disapperated.

"Wow," whispered lily.

Sirius and James got up at the same time, like always. They where exactly the same, no wonder people thought they where brothers.

"Well James, this muggle girl, she doesn't sound half bad. Reckon we should give her a chance? I mean she sounds nice and all. But then again I don't think we could resist a good prank if she sets herself up for it?" said Sirius and then he yawned

"Yea we'll see, we'll giver he a chance." said James grinning evilly.

James and Sirius met Mr. Potter in the hall, and they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Their they waited for the Evans. Mrs. Potter and Jennifer were going to coming a little later.

How ever the Evans were being delayed...

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR LETTING HER RECK HER LIFE! THIS FAMILY IS GOING TO THE GUTTERS! YOUR A BUNCH OF FREAKS" screamed Petunia.

"Petunia you watch what you say in this house. If you don't like it,  
then too bad ... Deal with it. She is your sister and alys will be, no matter what she is. If you don't like it you will have to get used to it." Her father replied in a stern voice. "Now go to your room you are not to leave this house young lady!"

"Pets don't be mad" lily said to her sister as she left the room.

"Well lets get going then," said Violet.

When they arrived at the leaky cauldron, Mrs. Potter and Jennifer where already their.

"Boys this is Lily, lily this is my son, James, and his friend Sirius Black.And this Little Angel is Jenny" Introducing the children. Then he heard a coughing sound right next to him and looked. " oh and this is my beautiful wife Loretta." He added.

"Its nice to meet you." Replied lily.

" Are you also a witch?" asked violet.

"Yes I am, both me and Harry grew up in the wizarding world, and went to Hogwarts." said Loretta.

"Umm is it ok to talk about things like this so openly at a place"  
Asked Robert.

"Well... No but this place is different... come we'll show you" said Mr. Potter leading them away to a door in the back. He took them to an outside room in the back; it had a brick wall with a brick missing right in the middle. He tapped the bricks with his wand and doors magically appeared.

"Now I know I'm not dreaming... or am I?" said Lily in a loud whisper.

"It's a great place I love it." Said Jennifer walking very close to lily

"Oh yeaaaaa you're dreaming all right... are you serious? You have never seen magic...wow." Said James in an acid tone. He was still mad that he had to go with them. He was going to give her a chance but she seemed too much of a goody goody.  
Lily just glared at him. He didn't like that look he thought.

"Bit harsh James?" Said Sirius as they walked in.&quoe wouldn't have know that... and what happened to giving her a chance? I mean sure she seems ... seems nice but we gotta see is she is pranking material, and to make this big we gotta be her friend and when she least expects it we hit her, and hit her hard... we just gotta look for our chance. This will be the biggest prank Diagon Ally has ever seen. Ok mate?" his voice full of joy.

"Your right... mate... HEY LILY, come here." James screamed to her. The Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were all ahead of them. James and Sirius had strayed behind; they had been talking about what they could do to make the best of this trip.

Lily heard James call her and turned around. The two boys look innocent... too innocent lily thought. She didn't want to be to quick to judge so she walked up to them.

"Yes"

"Well, lily, I was a bit rude with you earlier and I would like to make it up to you. How about we go and get our school supplies and let our parents talk? Sirius and me will show you around. How's that sound"  
James putting on his most charming smile, which made most girls, melt in their shoes, but not lily.

Lily thought about it for a moment then finally said, "I guess ... why not."

After Gringots the parents gave the kids money and let them go off and get their school things.

"We'll meet you back at the leaky cauldron in an around 3, now scurry off before I change my mind!" Harry yelled after the 3 young kids.

James think really hard about how he was going to do this...

"Well I think we should go get out wands first"

"Our wands? Ok. Were do we go for that?" Lily asked ecitedently.

" Olivanders for the best wands, we can go get our books after and then we can get Lily's owl and the have a good look in Zonkos and Quality Quidditch supplies? How's that James?" Sirius asked.

"Just great" he replied grinning.

They got their wands, cauldrons, books, (although lily got much more then she was supposed to she wanted to know as much about the wizerding world as possible).

"I need to get my owl. My mother said I could buy one. Do you kno wwere I could get one?" Lily asked.

"Yea... down the street. SIRIUS will you please stop be so worried ..i'm sure we wont see your parents any were near here...umm I don't think they shop in thess shops you know ?"

"Ok then Jamie led the way to the owl shop."

" Its James! Don't call me Jamie!"

" Awww but Jamie...I mean James that's what your mom calls you..."

" Sirius," James warned.

Lily started to giggle at their little fight, and then James turned to her.

"You think its funny?" she nodded try not to laugh, " well you just wait then I bet I could really make you laugh" James said putting on his most charming smile. Although he was really thinking in his head how he was going to prank her. They made their way to the owl shop.

" Ooohhh look that tawny owl, its so cute...awww and look at the snowy owl I don't know what one I should chose?" Lily was to busy looking around at all the owls to notice James and Sirius in the corner planning what they were going to do. Sirius noticed that one of the owl's cages happened to have its papers come out over the edge; he pointed it out to James. And the plan went in to action.

"Lily come and look at this owl... it really nice I think you might like this one." Sirius said in a fake awed voice to get lily to come over near that cage. As Lily came over James followed behind her waiting.

"Which one Sirius" Lily said looking confessed. Just then James reached up and tugged just enough to let it fall. He quickly put his arm back down so know one would know it was him who pulled it down.

" Ewwwww ... this is sooo grouse oh myellip;owl droppings! Yuuuuckk"  
Lily started to cry out "How am I going to get this stuff out I can't believe this just fell me" James and Sirius doubled over laughing at this... their plan was working. Maybe this is going to be a good day after all. James though.

"This is not funny I don't know how I am going to get this out I just can't walk around with owl poo in my hair!" that was Sirius's Q.

"Lily dear your are absolutely right I saw a Potion Beauties Shop right next store I could scurry over and get you a Quick Clean Hair Potion do get that out if u like?" replied Sirius.

"Oh thank you Sirius" and with that he ran next store knowing exactly what he was looking for...

" Here it is, turn around and I'll clean the back" Sirius pouring some of the Dark blue potion in Lily's hair which instantly turned light yellow at the touch of the potion. It then turned orange, pink, purple,  
violet, blue, green and continued this pattern every few minutes.

"Oh my gosh lily I must have grabbed the wrong bottle I grabbed the rainbow color hair potion not the cleaner... but don't you worry it will wear off in a couple out days." Said Sirius trying his hardest to sound sorry and not to burst out laughing. Lily stepped back and looked in the mirror her hair was changing to the colors of a rainbow...oh how mad she got.

"JAMES POTTER YOU PLANNED THIS" Lily screamed on the verge tears. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? THIS MEANS WAR JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK I SWARE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL GET YOU BACK." With saying that she took her things and ran out of the owl shop planning on coming back later and get her owl.

James and Sirius were left half scared and half full of laughter

Lily started to walk back down to the bookstore. As she walked into she burst in to tears seeing her reflection. She sat in the corner, when a boy came up to her.

" What's wrong?" he had sand color hair and seemed fairly kind

" ...They...I... I... my hair is rainbow colors! Just look at it"  
Lily moaned crying. The boy sat down next to lily.

"Its ok its only your hair, and don't worry about it, at least its not permanent...it isn't is it?"

"No wears off in a few days." Maybe, I guess its not that bad "I'm Lily, Lily Evans, what's your name?

"Rumus Lupin" sticking out his hand to shake hers. "Are you here alone?"

" Well now I am, I meet these boys here, James Potter and Sirius Black their the ones who did this...you just wait I swear I'll get them back...I'm meeting my parents at 3, back at The Leaky Cauldron" she said calming down and wiping the tears.

" Well then Lily Evans, is it, I'm here and would like to finish shopping for my school things but you see, the book I need is right behind you ...if you would be so kind as to move I would like to get it." Replied Remus. Lily now felt like an idiot. She thought the boy was just being nice but all he wanted was a stupid book. This made here want to cry more but she didn't want any one to watch her so she put on a happy face and moved out of the way, she went to leave the shop but he grabbed her by her arm.

"What do you want now?"

"Just to know if you wanted to finish up shopping with me, that is because I still have to get something's and it is only 1:30 and you say, you are meeting your parents at 3:00. So you still have time. And I don't think you want to walk around all by yourself with your hair like that." He said.

"Oh...umm...ok."

"So were do you want to go next? Quality Quidditch?" Remus asked as they were walking down the street.

" What's Quidditch?"

"Your muggle-born then?"

" Pardon me? I'm what?"

" Muggle-born, you know your parents are muggles... I'm pureblooded but...I umm grew up in a muggle town. You see my umm...dad he umm.  
passed away a long time ago. So I know about both worlds my, mom remarried to a muggle."

" Oh I get it, so what quidditch? "

" It's a sport played on brooms." See the look on her face he lead her into the quidditch store. While they where in there he showed her all the balls and explained them to her."

"How exciting, I mean it must be so wonderful to play."

"If you like to read you could buy the book Quidditch Through Out The Ages it will help if your ever entrusted in playing for the house teams. Do you read much?"

" Are you kidding? I love reading I've read out the library out by my house. Everything is so fascinating. Have not noticed the 2 bags of books I got at Flourish and Blots?" She replied.

" Ok ... clam down killer its only books." They continued talking for a while about various things. They eat ice cream and decided that lily should have another go at getting an owl.

Lily picked out a nice tawny owl. She didn't see James or Sirius for the rest of the time she as walking around with her new found friend.

"So tell me why are to here al by yourself?" Lily asked Remus. Who face suddenly fell at the question.

" I...umm... you see..." he began to studded. "My mom s-she doesn't think I s-should g-g-go umm..to...hogw-...she couldn't make it today,  
and my step dads a muggle. So I flooed here my mom gave ,my money." He answered.

Well I have to go meet my parents, It was very nice to meet to Remus Lupin, can I owl you over the rest of brake?

"Sure"

"Well bye"

"Bye"

Review!

Author notes: Well i hope you like because there will be a lot more where that came from stay tuned because What will Lily do to get them back and what will become of her new found friend when he meets james and sirius...Please review tell me what you think JmP 


End file.
